Tangled Up In A Mess
by AlexaSkylerHolmes
Summary: the movie with my OC Flynn/OC friendship Flynn/Rapunzel OC/OC pairings. On Hiatus.
1. Prolongue

**Hey everyone its AlexaSkylerHolmes i hope you like this its not the best story but hopefully its okay. The grammar is not the best.** _(But hopefully I'm fixing a lot of errors! 8/28/14)_

**I do not own tangled of any of its characters but i do own Hazel **

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Prolongue<p>

Once upon a time, two single drops of sunlight and moonlight fell from the heavens. From these small drops of sun and moon, grew two magic flowers. One flower grew golden petals, but the other had grown ivory petals. They both had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Even to keep someone young as long as they knew the special song,

_Flowers, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Centuries passed, and a kingdom started to grow. It had a beloved King and Queen, who loved their people very much.

Our story starts with them.

When the Queen revealed she was pregnant, there was joy through out the land!

That is until she got sick. So sick that everyone feared that she would not be able to survive giving birth to her child.

"Fear not!" One of the kings men said, taking out a map "I may have a solution! There is a rumor of two flowers..."

Once the man finished his tale, the King ordered his men to find the flowers. Anything to save his beloved wife.

A woman who was named, Gothel, found the flowers centuries before. She hid them and used their power for her own benefit.

One night she went to use the power, but heard the guards coming. In panic, she hid them under a fake bush. However, as she ran away her basket hit the fake bush leaving the flowers visible.

The guards found them at last! Though, thinking only one would be enough to heal the sick queen, the kings men, dug up the golden flower and left the other one.

Gothel saw this, mad that they took one of her flowers. put the fake bush over it, knowing that they might come back for the other flower if the golden one did not heal the queen, and left.

When the men returned back at the kingdom, the healers boiled the flower and had the queen drink it. They waited and waited, but the queen did not get better. In a desperate cry, the King sent out his men to get the other flower.

They quickly went back to where they saw it. They dug up the small white flower, and put it safely in a pouch, paying no mind to knocked over fake bush.

Now, you're probably wondering why the bush was knocked over, when you just read that Gothel put it over the flower? Well if you rewind time about 20 minutes after Gothel left, you'd see a woman in a green cloak, running through the forest. A brown satchel in one hand and an infant with brown hair and eyes to match, in the other. Why is she running? Because this woman stole a bunch of food in the kingdom to feed her small son. Unfortunately. she was caught.

As she ran she knocked over the fake bush. When she was at the end of the forest, she saw a old building with sign that said, 'Orphanage.' The woman quickly sat the satchel down, laid her son down on the front step, put her note and the satchel next to him, and knocked on the door.

Making sure no one saw her, she ran away into the darkness.

The woman who ran the orphanage, opened the door and saw the little boy. She quickly picked him up then spotted the note:

"_His name is __Eugene Fitzherbert"_

She picked up the satchel and looked inside. The only thing in there was a book called, The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.

Back at the palace, they took the white magic flower, boiled it and did the same thing they did with the golden one. As soon as the Queen drank it, she got better! When she finally gave birth to the two beautiful baby princesses, the first baby girl, with long beautiful golden hair, she named Rapunzel. The second child, having amazing and bold ivory hair. was named, Hazel.

To celebrate the twin's birth, the King and Queen launched two flying lanterns into the sky. They will mark this day in the heart of the kingdom forever.

That night, Gothel sneaked into the castle. She started to sing, making the babies hair started to glow,

"_Flowers, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock re-"_

Mother Gothel cut a strand of Rapunzel's hair, but it instantly turned brown. Gothel tried Hazel's, but once again it turned brown. Not seeing any other option, she took the twins and sneaked off in to the night.

She hid them in a tower, where no one can find them and attempt to take her little flowers from her again.

In sadness, the king and Queen, along with the rest of the kingdom, released thousands of lanterns into the sky on their birthday. Hoping that one day, the lost princesses would return home.

* * *

><p>should i continue? please reveiw and tell me:)<p>

bye for now!


	2. Hide and seek

Hey guys sorry for the wait but here is the first chapter! sorry its a little short but i think its ok:)

**Hazel singing**

Rapnuzel singing

_**Both**_

I do not own Tangled or of any of its characters but i do own Hazle and any other OCs I deside to add.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

97

98

99

100

'Ready or not here I come!" Rapunzel yelled

I stiffed my giggles so I don't get caught hiding behind the staircase.

"Found you!" Rapunzel yelled touching my shoulder

"Oh Jiminy Cricket!" I screamed in surprise then glared at her "How do you always find me?"

"I just fallow the ivory trail." Rapunzel replied smugly

"Aw man I forgot to hide my hair again didn't I?" I said mentally hitting myself

"Yup!" Rapunzel said with a giggle "Now please help me find Pascal."

"Ok" I replied getting up and straightening my blue dress "But can we eat first after all it is 6:15 in the morning!"

"Fine." Rapunzel sighed

"Yay!" I said giving her a hug "Thanks Punz."

"Anytime Haz." Rapunzel told me "Anytime."

After a 25 minute breakfast of porridge, we went on our search for Pascal.

We looked in cupboards, in our closets, under our beds and under steps on the stairs but we couldn't find Pascal.

"I bet he's hiding outside on the windowsill." I said after we checked under the last step.

"I bet your right." Rapunzel said then winked at me then went over to the window.

"Ha!" we both yelled opening up window but seeing no Pascal.

"Hmm. Well, I guess Pascal's not hiding out here..." Rapunzel said pretending to walk away

We both heard Pascal laugh

"Gotcha!" Rapunzel yelled catching him with her hair "That's twenty-two for me, how about twenty-three out of forty-five?"

I pulled a face and shook my head no while Pascal just frowns

"Okay, well, what do you wanna do?" Rapunzel asked a little bit sad that we won't play again

Pascal motions to go outside

I smile at him

'Yeah, I don't think so. We like it in here and so do you." Rapunzel said to Pascal but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that.

Pascal sticks out his tongue at her

I laughed

"Oh come on Guys, it's not so bad in there..." Rapunzel said

"Yes it is." I mumbled under my breath than started singing

**Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup**

Start up the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean

Rapunzel started to sweep the floor.

**Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up**

I did the laundry while Rapunzel polished and waxed the floor then we both mopped it

Sweep again, and by then it's, like, seven-fifteen

Rapunzel once again sweeped the floor

**And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three**

I read a few books

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery

while Rapunzel painted a new painting on the wall

**I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically**

I played guitar, knit a scarf and then cooked us some lunch

**_wonder when will my life begin?_**

Rapunzel did a puzzle, played darts and then baked a delicious pie

**Paper-mache, a bit of ballet and chess**

Meanwhile I sculpted Paper-mache, danced some bellet(only to end up twisted in my hair) and then played some Chess with Pascal

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making

Rapunzel after baking, sculpted pottery. after that she did a little show of ventriloquy with Pascal. Then we made candles

Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!

We then did some toetouches. Rapunzel desided to sketch, while I threw my hair in the rafters and clumbed up it. after that we sewed a dress for Pascal. (which he wasn't to happy about)

**And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare**

I bored and not finding anything to do re-read the books I read earlier.

I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere

Rapunzel painted once more on the walls.

**_And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair_**

**_Stuck in the same place I've always been_**

**_And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering_**

**_When will my life begin?_**

We both Brushed our hair then therw it around the room so it did not get tangled.

Tomorrow night, the lights will appear

Rapunzel went to the window and looked out singing.

Just like they do on our birthday each year

**What is it like out there where they glow?**

I sang looking at Rapunzels new draw of the floating lights.

Now that we're older, Mother might just let us go...

* * *

><p><strong>thank you to all who reviewed thank you so much for you kind words:)<strong>

**oh! BTW i need a cool nickname for Hazel like Rapnuzels Blondie do you have any suggestions? thank you!**

**PLAESE REVIEW!**


	3. The Rider and The Saddle

i am soooo sorry for the long wait! its short but i hope you like it:)

I do not own Tangled...even though i really want to:)

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning in the forest outside the kingdom of Corona.<p>

The birds sang their little songs, squirrels and chipmunks danced from one tree to another.

A slight breeze cooled down the forest from the warm sun.

A slight snoring can be heard behind a log. Behind the log were two young men around the age of 19 and 20.

One had thick brown hair, tanned skin, a small goatee at the end of his chin and behind his closed eyes were two deep brown eyes.

The other man also had tanned skin and he had spiky, out of place black hair.

He opened his eyes to show two dazzling ocean blue eyes.

He looked to his companion and sighed, then rolled his eyes.

"Flynn." He shook the man next to him.

"Flynn!" he tried again but once again got no response.

He took off his boot and threw it at his face.

"FLYNN!" he yelled but the only response he got was a snort.

He then got a devious plan and yelled in a high voice "FLYNNIE!"

Flynn sat up quickly and said "I told you not to call me that Gabrielle!"

Ignoring Flynn he said "oh good your up."

"Did you have to wake me up Dan? I was having the dream again." Flynn asked annoyed

"Yes! Incase you forgot, we are stealing the crown today!" Dan told him "those brothers should here soon um what's there names."

"You mean the Stabbington Brothers?" Flynn asked

"Yeah! Them." Dan pointed at the two rather large figures walking towards them

"Oh!" Flynn exclaimed standing up quickly "Hey guys! How you? Ready too get that crown? I know I am!" he said quickly and pumped his fist in the air

They just stared at him

"Oh we're ready." One the with the eye patch said taking out a rope

"Very ready." The other one said

"Great!" Flynn said 'lets start planning!"

* * *

><p>After planning they walked out of the forest and snuck into the kingdom and up to the castle.<p>

"Okay, throw the rope up onto the roof and me and Dan will go up there and…" Flynn was cut off

"We're going with you." The brother dressed in green said

"….and we will wait here till you're done. In fact why don't you climb the rope first?" Flynn asked nervously

Dan grabbed Flynn by the shoulder and led him away from the Brothers so they could throw the rope

"You may be older than me but sometimes you're an idiot." Dan said shaking his head

"Hey you know what I want! To have all the money of the world, buy and live on an island all alone except for my best buddy! And to be the riches guy in the world I have to act like!" Flynn told Dan but while he was Dan was mouthing along

"Yeah you're my best friend too Flynn, but you know that I want is to find my sister, then travel the world and find a beautiful girl to have my adventures with." Dan told him then added when he saw Flynn start to pout "and you of course!"

"Well I don't know…I mean you can't fallow me forever, but I except." Flynn said with a cocky grin

"Whatever." Dan said rolling his eyes playfully

"Hey you!" The Brother with an eye patch said

Both of the young men turn around

"We're ready." The one in green finished with an evil smile

* * *

><p>The thieves climbed up the rope (the brothers first) and went up on the roof<p>

"Wow! I could get used to a view like this." Flynn said looking at the view

"It is pretty." Dan agreed with Flynn

"Rider! Saddle! C'mon!" the green brother said impatiently

"Hold on…Yup. I'm used to it." Flynn said putting his hands on his hips "Guys I want a castle."

"Let me guess on the island?" Dan asked amused

"Of course." Flynn said with a smirk

"We do this job. You can buy your own castle." The brother with the eye patch said

"Or even two." The one in green said

"Ok let's get started!" Dan said "you ready Flynn?"

"Yup let's do this!" Flynn said

The Brother with the eye patch tied the rope around Flynn's waist, while the other brother opened the window

"Ok Flynn you know what to do! Go in and get the crowns…and no talking to the guards! You remember last time." Dan said thinking about last time they stole something from the kingdom.

"I know, I know." Flynn said putting his hand on Dan's Shoulder "It's like you don't trust me."

"I do Flynn its just you can be reckless sometimes." Dan said sincerely

"Well if I wasn't reckless, they wouldn't call me Danger Cat!" Flynn said with a grin

"No one calls you that." Dan said confused

"Not yet." Flynn said smirking at him

"Ok lets go!" the brothers said annoyed

"I agree this is getting to mushy for me." Flynn said with a nod

The brothers and Dan grabbed the rope and Flynn jumped into window

* * *

><p>The men lowered Flynn over the two magnificent crowns. Flynn gabbed them and put them into his brown satchel and was about to tug on the rope but was interrupted when the Guard in front of him sneezed.<p>

Forgetting his promise Flynn asked "Oh. Hay fever?"

Not noticing Flynn the Guard nodded "Yeah." But then he realized his mistake and saw Flynn be pulled up, out of the window he yelled "Hey, wait. Hey, wait!"

"Do you have it?" The Brother in green asked

"Oh I have it!" Flynn grinned but then they heard a cry for the guards and frowned

"Run!" Dan yelled

They all quickly climbed down the rope and ran into town

"FLYNN YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Dan yelled while running

Ignoring Dan, Flynn said "Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Cause I certainly can! All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning!"

Dan rolled his eyes

"Gentlemen this is a very big day!"


	4. See the Light

**And here it is! I worked all day on this! I hope you all like it:)**

**Shay**

* * *

><p>This is it. This is a very big day, guys!" Rupunzel squealed excitedly "I'm finally gonna do it! I'm gonna ask her!<p>

"Hey! Wait, I thought I was asking her!" I pouted

"You always stutter, when you're nervous." Rapunzel reminded me, which only made me pout more

Rupunzel. What can I say about my twin sister? Well a lot of things, one of them being that she is Beautiful. No, stunning. I bet your all thinking, 'Your Twins! You look the same!' and that maybe true, but Rapunzel is more so. She has flawless pale skin; her face is like a clear canvas. She has pink, full lips, a cute button nose, adorable little dimples, dark, long eyelashes, that surround her huge, sparkling, emerald green eyes that show every emotion she is feeling at that moment. Her hair…well it's long…_really _long. I is so long that we could do anything with it, But then again, so is mine. Her hair is the color of sunshine and it is perfect for her sunny personality. She really is a amazing sis-

"Rapunzel! Hazel!" A voice called, bringing me out of my thoughts "Let down your hair!"

"It's time." Rapunzel said

I nodded. "Okay, Pascal!" Putting him down "Go on! Don't let her see you!"

"Girls, I'm not getting any younger down here!" The voice called again

"Coming Mother!" Rapunzel Called back

I turned to her and smirked

"ROCK, PAPER, SIZORS, AND SHOOT!" we shouted at the same time

I threw out my hand as a rock

Rapunzel looked at me with a smug smirk…Lets just say Rock let me down.

I threw my hair out the window. I winced when I felt the heavy weight climbing up my hair. Against popular belief, it's not easy pulling people in and out of the tower. Need I remind you, Magical powers, or no magical powers, Hair is hair, and hair is attached to my head.

I pulled her in, to reveal Our mother, Gothel. She was the sweetest woman ever. She protected us of the outside world, though I sometimes think she's exaggerating about the dangers but, oh well

"Hi, Mother!" Rapunzel grinned

"Welcome home." I smiled, rubbing my head.

"Oh, my Dears! How you mange to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting!" Mother said, looking at us with what looked like pride.

"Oh, it's nothing." Rapunzel said modestly

"Speak for yourself* I grumble quietly, still rubbing my head.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!"

I flashed her, a wounded look

"Oh! Darling I'm only teasing!" She said laughing, while she walks to our floor length mirror

Rapunzel forces out a nervous giggle "Right, um, so, Mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day-"

Mother cut her off by leading her over to the mirror with her "Rapunzel, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I se a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."

I had to agree, Rapunzel was all these things, and the look on her face made me smile

"Oh look, you're here too!" She laughed again "I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously!"

Rapunzel looked like someone threw out all her paint, out the window

"Okay, so mother, as Punzel was saying, tomorrow-" I tried to get the subject back to what we wanted

"Oh, my dears, Mother's feeling run down. Would you sing for me?" Mother asked cutting me off

"Of course, Mother!" Rapunzel said

I grabbed the stool, while Rapunzel got the brush. She gave her the brush, and sat on the stool.

Together we sang as fast as we can;

_Flowers, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

Mother tried to stop us, brushing Punzel's hair as fast as she could

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

We both took a deep breath

"So! Mother, earlier we were saying tomorrow's a pretty big day.." Rapunzel started

"And you didn't really respond.." I continued

"So, We're just going to tell you!" Rapunzel said

"It's our Birthday!" we said together

"uh. Tada!" I said nervously

"No, no, no, can't be." Mother said, shaking her head "I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of a annual thing…" I joked slightly, mother gave me a tired look

" Mother, We're turning 18, and we wanted to ask, uh, what we really want for this birthday…well actually, what I want for my birth-" Repunzel was mumbling "Want for my birth-." We're not going to get what we want…

"Repunzel, please, stop with the mumbling! You know how I feel about the mumbling!" Mother said annoyed "Just, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!"

Repunzel had the hurt look on her face again

"Oh, I'm just teasing!" Mother said, pinching her cheeks "Your adorable, I love you so much, Darling!"

Frustrated, I blurted out "We want to see the floating lights!"

Mother looked at me in shock "The, what?"

I looked at Repunzel for help, she motioned me to keep going

"Um, w-well, you see.." I cleared my throat "W-we, were hoping you, w-would take us to see the f-floating lights."

"Oh, you mean the stars." Mother said

"That's the thing." Repunzel said "We've Charted stars and they're always constant.."

"But these, they appear every year on our birthday." I said, while Repunzel showed her our charted stars

"_Only_, on our birthday." Punzel said "And we can't help but feel…"

"There meant for us." We said together

"We need to see them, Mother!" Punzel begged

"And not from our window like we've been doing the last 18 years…" I continued

"In person. We have to know, what they are.." Repunzel said passionately

"what? You girls want to go outside?" Mother looked shocked "Oh, my dears…."

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
>Still a little sapling, just a sprout<br>You know why we stay up in this tower_

Rapunzel_:  
>I know but...<em>

Mother Gothel_:  
>That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear<br>Guess I always knew this day was coming  
>Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest<br>Soon, but not yet_

Rapunzel_:  
>But -<em>

Mother Gothel_:  
>Shh!<br>Trust me, pet  
>Mother knows best<br>Mother knows best  
>Listen to your mother<br>It's a scary world out there  
>Mother knows best<br>One way or another  
>Something will go wrong, I swear<br>Ruffians, thugs  
>Poison ivy, quicksand<br>Cannibals and snakes  
>The plague<em>

Rapunzel_:  
>No!<em>

Mother Gothel_:  
>Yes!<em>

Rapunzel_:  
>But -<em>

Mother Gothel_:  
>Also large bugs<br>Men with pointy teeth, and  
>Stop, no more, you'll just upset me<br>Mother's right here  
>Mother will protect you<br>Darling, here's what I suggest  
>Skip the drama<br>Stay with mama  
>Mama knows best<br>Mother knows best  
>Take it from your mumsy<br>On your own, you won't survive  
>Sloppy, underdressed<br>Immature, clumsy  
>Please, they'll eat you up alive<br>Gullible, naÎve  
>Positively grubby<br>Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
>Plus, I believe<br>Gettin' kinda chubby  
>I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you<br>Mother understands  
>Mother's here to help you<br>All I have is one request  
><em>

Rapunzel? Hazel?

"Yes,Mother?" We replied

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." She said sternly

"Yes, Mother." Repunzel said

"I love you both very much, dears." She hugged us

"We love you more." We said

"I love you most." Mother said, then sang

_Don't forget it  
>You'll regret it…<em>

She opened her mouth to sing more

"Mother!" I interrupted

"what?" She looked at me annoyed

"W-w-well…I know you said not to ask again but.." I stuttered

"Hazel." Mother glared at me "What I say is final."

"Yes, b-but you see-" I tried again

"No, Hazel." She took her basket "I'll see you in a bit, my flowers."

She took Repunzels hair and climbed down

I looked a Repunzel. "Punz…" She shook her head and walked into her room

I Walked over to the window and sang softly and slowly

_I just want to see the light  
><em>

_And I, I don't want to lose my sight  
><em>

_Well I, I just want to see the light  
><em>

_And I need to know what's worth the fight…_


	5. AN

AN:

Hi...miss me?

I'm so sorry for not updating! I've had a bad case of Writers block for this story, and I've been trying to watch the movie for the last year and a half, but my friend wanted to watch it with me. However we didn't have a chance to...then I found out she watched it without me! So! I watched it...and forgot to think up ideas for the story.

oops?

This being so, I have decided I'm going to do a little construction.(And rewatch the movie) I hope to get a new plot idea for it. I promise I wont change too much...maybe just Dan's and maybe Hazel's characters a little...I don't know. Let me just reread it a few times and I'll know what to do and write a new chapter!

I'm going to keep this AN until changes are done and then I'll replace it with the next chapter.

Thank you for your patience

I'm sorry.

Shay


End file.
